Lord of the Flies: Chapter 13
by KJWilliston
Summary: This was a school project, so i decided to post it. Think of it as a lost chapter


Lord of the Flies

Chapter 13

Written

by

Kayla Williston

I sat at the front of the ship where I could see far out into the horizon. The dark navy blue ocean clashed with the lighter blue of the sky. The waves hitting the sides of the boat was clam and peaceful despite how I felt. I was cold and sick, as well and my heart continued to beat off its regular, natural beat. I felt lost and confused and I thought back to the last few months.

I didn't understand why I didn't notice Jack's true hatred towards me. I could see he hated me, but enough to send all the boys after me and to take my life. I couldn't understand what it was I had done to make him so angry. He agreed calmly with the other boys when they voted me chief. Was that when it had all started, or was it something that happened later? Was it perhaps the way I tried to organize things? All I was doing was trying to make it easier on the other boys.

The littliums went with Jack almost right away in fear of the beast. I can understand that, but why did he fill so much violence into their heads in such a short amount of time, and soon they tried to kill me. These thoughts continued to fill my mind as they hit my brain in flash floods.

The memory of Simon and Piggy's deaths was over bearing. It burned into my brain, and it will remain there for as long as anyone will remember. It was going to be there forever, no matter what. Even as an old man, and I'm on my deathbed, it would be there and it would haunt me. It would always haunt me, like a spirit, only there was no spirit going to haunt me, only my memories.

I stayed in my spot at the front of the boat. I moved only once, and that was when a nurse on the ship gave me some food to eat. When I did, I could see the boys scattered on the deck were now clean of there savage war paint. They looked like the boys I knew when the plane crashed on the island. Yet, Piggy and Simon were not there. They'd never be there; I'd never see them if I went back to school, on the streets, only in my memory.

Piggy, he was a special friend. He was truly smart, and was full of good idea, like the sundial. Now that I looked back on it, we should have built one. I considered him my best friend, but I didn't even know his real name. Even if I did know his real name, I guess he would remain Piggy. It's what everyone called him, I'm guessing he even got use to it, because after a while of being there he didn't seem to mind it anymore.

And Simon, he was so innocent. Just as innocent as any living creature, a little baby bird, a butterfly, or just as innocent as a living human being could be. And just as easily as we created a beast on the island, the real beasts easily murdered him.

I shivered frighteningly as I remembered that day. The day where things went from bad to worst. It seemed like the murder of Simon brought this new darkness and was hidden inside them all, and they were set free from it. It covered them like a black cloud and destroyed their reasonable thinking. It was destroyed, just as Simon was destroyed.

The beast never existed, just like Simon had said, but yet he was wrong in some way. There is a little bit of a beast in all of us, most of the people in the world keep in leashed up inside, but just as the pane crashed, the leash was torn.

I finally got tired of my spot and stood, but I stayed in my spot, inside I watched the waves hit the ship from a new point of view, just simply me standing and looking. Yet the ocean looked the same, it was till that dark navy blue puddle of water.

With us having to survive on the island, came the time when all the children on the island lost their innocents. We all changed on that island. Everyone changed, good or bad, I guess I'll never know. Some probably changed for the better until Jack molded their brains into what he saw fit.

"Ralph, are you okay?" asked two small voices. I turned to see SamnEric standing just behind me. They didn't smile, nor did they stand tall, their backs were hunched over, almost in shame.

"We're sorry about Piggy, and about leaving you alone," Sam said. "But there was nothing I we could do," Eric finished for his bother. I wanted to scream at them, but all I could so was turn away.

"Of course there was something you could do," I say. And it was true, all they had to do was stand up to him, show him that it wasn't just Piggy and me standing against him, to tell him he was wrong, and needed some serious help as well.

They didn't leave but instead they stood beside me as I looked out over the ocean. I didn't mind their silent company, only because I didn't feel like talking. Nor did I want to, not to anyone really. Not after they tried to kill me because Jack told them too. I wasn't like I could walk up to them and say 'Good afternoon, great day for being rescued isn't it?'

That was a little less then amusing as I played it through my head in face I felt a little disgusted just thinking about it. Those other kids wanted to be savages, and they had gotten that wish, but killing Piggy, and Simon, but yet for Simon's death I had to blame myself.

"Ralph, what's going to happen when we get home?" Eric asked. I shrugged my shoulders, which in all honestly I didn't. I knew people that killed were suppose to go to jail, but we were kids, what were we going to get? I didn't really want to know, but I suppose it was better to know what was to happen then find out and be completely shocked.

"Do you think they'll be looking for Piggy's body?" Sam asked. I shook my head.

"His aunt is probably going to clam the body when she finds out what happened," I tell them. It was the only real clear answer I could give them, it was something I thought my parents would do. And if his aunt was like he always said she was, then she would clam the body.

"Do you forgive us even though we were real jerks and left you and Piggy?" SamnEric asked at the same time.

"It's not a matter of forgiveness, its more on the lines of…putting it behind me," I explain. And it was true, I wasn't angry at them for leaving Piggy and me, it was about the fact they were to scared to stand up to Jack.

So the conversation ended there. It was quite again and all I could hear was the waves on the ocean and the sound of the littlium's playing I-Spy. I could tell it was getting boring to them because they had gone through all the colors they could see. So that too ended and I was alone in thought yet again.

I didn't have any new thoughts so that was now something old to me. Just hours ago we had gotten onto the ship, early in the morning. And now it was near dinnertime and we didn't seem anywhere near the piece of land we were going to.

It would be dark soon and I dreaded what may happen while I slept. Would Jack try and finish me off as I slept? Would the others while they continued to try and pretend they were savages?

"Ralph, will you play with me?" a littlium asked. I turned to see a very young littlium, one of the few who never went hunting, but left for Jack's group for protection.

I stared at the littlium, I had no idea how to answer the small child, I wanted to play with him, just to get my mind off things, but I also wasn't in the mood to play.

"Please," he begged again.

"Alright, but if SamnEric want to play too they can, but nothing dangerous," I tell the child. He nodded excitedly and leapt in the air, slightly to my annoyance, but only a little.

I guess I did have to get my mind off things, if only for a while. Just because, I didn't know what the future held for me, jail time or my freedom full of my haunted memories. At the moment it had to slip my mind. I couldn't be haunted all the time, only when I was alone, so now I couldn't. After all I had three children who wanted to play. And I had to help entertain them, because deep down inside, maybe I was still chief.


End file.
